Yu
franchise.]] Yu & Rei are two dual-personality fun twin ghosts and two of the main characters from the long-running Puyo Puyo animated television series. They were secured the scariest of all that, and they love having so much fun with their friends. They were voiced by Cindy Robinson. About Yu & Rei Yu is a cheerful female ghost. From Puyo Puyo Fever 2 on, she is accompanied with her twin brother, Rei; they are collectively known as Yu-chan & Rei-kun, or simply Yu & Rei. Yu makes puns and is constantly silly. Like Harpy, Yu (and Rei) starts a match by lining the left and right walls with Puyo. Rei is the twin brother of Yu, who usually backs up what she says. He was missing in Puyo Puyo Fever, but appears in its sequel, Puyo Puyo Fever 2. Rei is the opposite of Yu; while his sister is excited and playful, he has more of a reserved, gloomy personality. Biography Games only Yu is loud, whimsical, and incredibly cheerful. She has a love of puns, uttering them in her speech and utilizing wordplay for her pop quizzes. Prior to her ghost life, however, she behaved the polar opposite of her current personality, giving some dark implications that she prefers being dead to living. These implications are confirmed by 20th, as some of her few memories of life are unhappy and she fails to understand why people wish to live when offering to turn people into ghosts, or in effect to murder them. In sharp contrast to his sister, Rei is quiet and terse. He mainly sits in the background, letting Yu be the driving force of their antics. He mostly utilizes signboards in Fever 2 to communicate to the player and to other characters, seldom speaking. According to game documentation, however, Rei was happier when he was still alive. In the English version of Puyo Puyo Tetris, his personality is more close to that of Yu. Merchandising only Yu & Rei are two of the 99 main known extraterrestrial inhabitants of the planet Puyo, where they have spending time with each other. They were amused for doing some things, and they were embarked on wonderful favorite performances, in which Yu always keep the resurence with Rei, even when they were reignited for doing a lot of ghostly things we have it. Relationships Yu & Rei had unknown relationships with other main characters, including Amitie, Sig, Klug, Onion Pixie, Ringo and Sig. Appearances Yu has light turquoise hair and lifeless indigo eyes. Being a ghost, she has a wispy tail as opposed to legs and wears a white hooded ghost sheet. The design underwent subtle changes, being a two-piece ensemble in Fever 2, then changing into a single piece with a ribbon tie. When she is defeated, she turns invisible and her sheet falls to the ground. Like Yu, he has a wispy tail and wears a white hooded ghost sheet—almost identical to Yu's garb, the subtle difference being his straight-cut ribbon. Appearance-wise, what mainly sets Rei apart from Yu is his blue hair, which covers his eyes. See also *Puyo Puyo Category:Characters Category:Puyo Puyo characters Category:Cartoonverse characters Category:Twins Category:Aliens Category:Fictional duos Category:Males Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Children Category:Siblings Category:Brothers Category:Sisters